


Spirals

by tatertotarmy



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Tales of Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: It was just a fun game between the two. Nothing more, nothing less. Just fun distractions between a tense journey, with little emotions falling between them.And yet after a raven turned out to be a swan...Yuri couldn't help but think about it over and over again. Even when things should have been settled.--Written for Tales of Secret Santa 2019
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Spirals

Maybe Yuri should have known when Raven never took off his shirt during sex.

It was a stupid thought, he knew, one of the many things that ran through his head after a raven turned out to be a swan covered in soot. Ever since that day, Yuri could only think about how and _why_ he couldn’t figure it all out sooner, even as the clues were so blatantly paraded in front of him. Their first meeting where Alexei collected Raven from prison. The fact that Raven always seemed to show up at the most _opportune_ moments with the most _coincidental_ information. The fact that he always hung around, no matter what plans Brave Vesperia had for the future. 

Maybe, just maybe, Yuri would have figured everything out, and they wouldn’t even be in this mess. 

“A-Are we seriously stopping here, Yuri?” Karol spoke, “I-It’s freezing out here.”

Yuri blinked, looking up from a bundle of wood dampened by the snow and cursing himself for letting the thoughts spiral out of control again. He took one look at Karol, who was bundled up in countless layers of blankets already, and sighed, looking back down to the bundle. Seriously…he only had to light one fire…why did he keep thinking about such pointless things? Everything had resolved now, as much as it could. Raven belonged to the guild now, and the reasons why he did what he did was now plain to the group. Yuri didn’t need to think about this. 

“It’ll only get colder moving on, Captain Karol,” Yuri spoke, pointing the sorcerer’s ring at the bundle, “We’ll need our rest before we go through the Blade Drifts…and we can’t backpedal for some shuteye. Better warm up while you can.” He fired a spell, catching the entire pile on fire. Good. At least they could use the wood around here for something, even with all the snow.

Karol sighed, unraveling his sleeping bag as close as he possibly could get to the fire, shivering all the while.

“The cold can be invigorating, kid,” Raven piped up, walking over to the center of camp, “Jus’ gotta learn ta appreciate it.”

“Oh? And I thought you were complaining just moments ago,” Judith walked up to the fire, her typical, ambivalent smile on her lips as she sat right next to it, “Strange how the tides change so often with you.”

“And I thought that punchin’ was the end of ol’ Raven’s misery.”

“I was simply making an observation,” Judith paused, turning her head towards Yuri, “Are you alright, Yuri? You’re being awfully quiet.”

Yuri looked up, blinking, “Oh, er…I’m just tired.”

“Want me to take the first watch?”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll just need to stretch my legs.”

“If you insist,” Judith leaned back, “Take care not to get lost.”

“I’ll try not to,” Yuri chuckled, standing up and walking off into the snowy field, hoping that the cold would help numb the thoughts stirring around in his head. 

They were on their way to Estelle. She was the most important thing weighing in on everyone’s minds right now. Even taking this break was a hard-pressed decision by the entire guild. And yet…every time Yuri sat still for a while, or if a certain person drifted too close, his thoughts would wander from that worry to a never-ending spiral that had always been turning since Raven’s betrayal.

And for the life of him, Yuri couldn’t figure out why. After all…they were simply traveling companions, now guildmates. Raven wasn’t anyone particularly special out of the group Yuri had inadvertently lumped himself into. 

Well…maybe that was a lie. Maybe it was more.

It started as just a fun game between the two. Nothing heavy. Nothing too trusting or emotional. Just two people, enjoying each other’s company in short trysts. Sometimes it was brought on by boredom, Yuri wanting to fill an empty space with Raven’s company. Sometimes it came as an escalation from parts of their journey, innocent teasing over a day turning to something more the second Yuri and Raven found themselves alone. And sometimes it was a game played over a day, saying just the right words in just the right way to see who pulled the other aside first. But it was nothing more and nothing less than that. Just little, entertaining distractions built up over the course of a journey together. And who wouldn’t want a little distraction, after everything they’d been through?

Raven and Yuri hadn’t been dating. They had simply had fun together. Yuri knew to never trust Raven further than he could throw him, and it was painfully obvious now that Raven felt the same. 

But still…why did Yuri keep thinking about it? Why did his thoughts keep spiraling? Why couldn’t Yuri stop feeling so damn pissed off about it?

Raven belonged to Brave Vesperia now. They all vented their frustrations back when they reunited. Sure, there was no doing away with what Raven did, and they were currently working to fix one thing he fucked up, but it was settled now. It should be.

Why did Yuri still feel this way?

“Walk too much further and you’ll end up in the sea.”

Yuri stopped, turning around and practically glaring at the man no more than a foot away from him. Great. Of all people, it had to be Raven. Of course…maybe he should have expected this.

“Oh, bad time?” Raven took a step back, folding his hands behind his head.

Yuri took in a short breath, taking a moment to answer, “I guess not.”

“Sheesh, tense up any more n’ you’ll die the second a stiff breeze knocks ya around too hard,” Raven looked Yuri over, “I can help ya relax, if you need the time.”

“I think I can manage just fine for now.”

Yuri could use a distraction, he knew. But he wasn’t about to get it from Raven. Not by a longshot.

“Alright, alright, thought I’d just offer my services,” Raven spoke, shaking his head and taking another step back, “But listen. We’re all concerned about gettin’ ta Zaphias in time. Worry too much and we’ll get sick before we even make it. At least try not ta get too wound up.”

“Rich concern coming from you, old man.”

“Dead man can’t afford ta worry too much,” Raven shrugged, “Seriously, though. We’ll have time to worry in the mornin’. We’ll get to the little lady as soon as we can, alright?”

“Oh? You sound so confident for the guy who took her away in the first place.”

Raven rose an eyebrow, looking up at Yuri, frowning. Yuri bit his tongue, knowing it was a mistake to let that slip out. After all, it was over, right? Everything was resolved. 

“Well if you really do want a few more punches, go right ahead,” Raven spread out his arms, making himself an open target.

“And what good will that do?” Yuri seethed, “What the hell do you think beating up on an old man like you is going to do?”

“Make you feel better?” Raven joked, a little chuckle coming out of him, “Come on, kid, everyone practically lined up to get a shot at poor ol’ Raven before. It’s just the same as last time.”

“Don’t even,” Yuri rolled his eyes, “I should have saw right for you before. I should have seen this coming a mile away.”

Raven was quiet for a moment, slowly lowering his arms back down to his sides. He took in a breath, and walked over to Yuri.

“Listen…don’t hold that against you. If I was easy ta spot, I’d be dead years ago,” Raven chuckled, patting Yuri on the shoulder, “Not like I’ll be doin’ that again, too.”

“And how do I know that?” Yuri glared at Raven, shrugging him off.

“Well, if I don’t, you’ll kill me. Not that I have much ta live for nowadays, anyway, ‘side from fixin’ up this mess.”

“That’s a little morbid.”

“I got a blastia for a heart, it kinda comes with the territory.”

Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle at that, sighing as he looked down at the snow.

The two were silent for a long moment, quietly shivering in the snow, growing colder by the minute. Raven looked back in the direction of camp, and then back at Yuri.

“Listen…” Raven took in a deep breath, “How ‘bout we head back? Sure the others might start askin’ questions if we’re away from the barrier too long.”

“You’re probably right…” Yuri looked up and over to Raven, “I’m still not alright with this, okay? I’m just…I don’t know…”

“Well, I kinda fucked up in all sorts of ways, so I can afford being hated a little longer,” Raven paused, smirking a little, “How ‘bout this? Next time…ya can just tie me down. Can’t betray ya if I can’t move my arms.”

“Oh, is that what you’re into?” Yuri snorted.

“Course not!” Raven shook his head, looking dramatically to the side, “Here I thought I was offerin’ a nice solution, n’ ya gotta lay a low blow to ol’ Raven again.”

“You walked right into that one, old man,” Yuri began walking back towards camp, “Pretty sure that was on purpose.”

“Not at all,” Raven followed, “But figured a little joke might help.”

“Oh? So you weren’t serious?” Yuri smirked, “Sounds like a good solution to me.”

“Hey, can’t ya understand a joke?”

Yuri only laughed, feeling the spiral subside for just a little while. It was clear that things wouldn’t be back to before…but at least things were starting to get better.

Even if it was bit by bit.


End file.
